my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Rally Sprint Race
Every Saturday you can join a rally sprint race called "Peräjärven Suvi-Sprint" (Peräjärvi Summer-Sprint), between 10am and 6pm. You can attend it only with your car Satsuma, if you have rally tyres fitted, had the car succesfully inspected, roll bars and a 4-point harness installed ( added to the game with December 19th update) and have 500 mk in your pocket. After signing the registration form at the organizer tent and paying the 500 mk fee, you will need to get in your car and drive it to the starting spot, next to the drunk guy and the parked red car. Don't drive past the two red signs or you will get a two minute penalty to your time. Wait for the "Get ready..." text to turn into a countdown and go after it's finished. The course takes you from Rykipohja, to the center of Peräjärvi, through the local gravel roads. The race ends when you pass the red signs and a text appears on top of the screen saying "Finish!". After the race you can check your times, placement and pick up the prizes at the organizers tent. Prizes Tips Some jumps and bumps on the road can seriously damage your Satsuma. Since you don't have a co-driver with pace notes, you can mark them with items that stay permanently on the roadside, like empty coolant bottles, beer cases, oil containers and juice containers. If you want to make practice runs and fear for your life or heavy damage to your Satsuma, you can save at the nearest save point - the toilet in the junk yard. It is a generally good idea to save before the rally too. Another good idea for your practice runs is to strip off body parts like hood, doors, fenders etc. to avoid peeling them off or straight out losing them on the road. Note that there are still discussions if the car starts to lose stability because of its reduced weight from the upper stated fact. Keep in mind that while making practice runs as the green car will roam the roads, although it will not while you take place in the rally, so you should be cautious. It is highly recommendable that you use a steering wheel, while racing in the rally instead of the keyboard. This will most certainly give you an edge - allowing you to increase your maximum speed , giving you better steering on turns and generally improving you driving performance. A joystick controller could be used as an alternative but it is nowhere near as good as the steering wheel in terms of fast driving and turning. For best times tune your Satsuma with the highest final gear ratio (4.625), so the 4th gear becomes usable on the straights and tune the carburator for acceleration from mid to high revs. Ideally you will want the whole road on 3rd gear and, as stated, the 4th only on straights. Feel free to use brakes as much as possible as the Satsuma brake system is the best in the game and it almost never leads to sliding, after braking it is very easy to accelerate to high speed if you have your final gear ratio adjusted to 4.625, rather then crashing in a tree and shutting your engine down, losing parts of the exhaust system, losing the fuel tank. or in the worst case, dying. Try practicing hand braking and drifting whit average speed on the 90 degree turns on the crossroads to Loppe and from Loppe to Peräjärvi. Times of your competitors are random, the first placed AI usualy has a time between 5:30 and 6:00 mark. Category:Race